


【瞳耀】小猫咪不在家

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 祝瞳耀生日快乐~~~





	【瞳耀】小猫咪不在家

**Author's Note:**

> ***OOC 注意***  
一如既往DT  
电话play

宴会大厅上张着数盏华丽的水晶灯，白日里还是学者们发表学术论文百家争鸣的场所，到了夜间稍加装扮，就成了容纳心理学界翘楚共聚一堂用餐的地方。

为期一周的学术会议圆满落下帷幕，晚宴上，学者们放下一本正经的模样，穿着精心挑选的礼服享受最后的欢愉时光。

展耀不喜欢热闹，学术研讨、发表论文还行，要他如同交际花一般四处游走着实有些为难。找了个不起眼的小角落，端着几块三文鱼中段和鲜虾色拉时不时往嘴里巴拉两口，盼望着餐会可以快些结束。

为了消磨时间，展耀干脆戴上蓝牙耳机拨通了白羽瞳的电话，铃声响了三次，白羽瞳熟悉的声音就从耳机里传了过来，“猫儿，怎么了，想我了是吧？”

“能不能要点脸，你这自恋的毛病，给我三个小时，包好。”展耀扯着嘴角和白羽瞳斗嘴，恋人的声音成了整个会场唯一有趣的东西。

“说真的，你那边怎么样了？有没有好好吃饭。”白羽瞳关心道。

“在吃，正开着晚宴呢，但你知道我不喜欢人多的地方。”

“少吃点海鲜，你胃不好，稍微填点面食。”

展耀嚼着三文鱼在心里嘟嘴，这个死老鼠怎么好像在他身上装了监视器，一举一动都能知道。天高皇帝远，反正白羽瞳不在身边，展耀嘴上应下，嘴里的动作还是没停，但多少还是听话的走到意面边上给自己夹了两夹子。

“小白，那个案子怎么样了，抓到了吗？”银质的叉子在盘中卷了两圈，猫猫唇微微张开就将番茄意面卷进嘴里，本来白羽瞳也休了假要陪他来美国参加会议顺便游玩一圈，结果临时出了案子被耽搁。展耀本也想留下，奈何这次的会议三年才举办一次，白羽瞳一口咬定自己可以解决硬逼着展耀上了飞机。

电话那头的话筒好像被捂住，断断续续听不真切，过了几秒白羽瞳清晰的声音才重新传来，“抓住了，前两天你给的心理侧写帮了大忙，缩小了嫌疑人的范围，稍微用点计就把凶手炸出来了。”白羽瞳的声音时轻时响，“今天早上刚送检，包局给我们都放了一天假，你不用担心回来扫厕所了。”

“抓到就好.....无论有什么理由...犯罪都是最糟糕的选择.....”展耀收敛对凶手的同情，嘴上说着不知是安慰白羽瞳还是自己的话。

读猫专家立刻察觉了些什么，立刻转了话题，油腻的语气一改往日冷面阿sir的形象，“猫儿，你不在这几天我可想你了。”

“咳咳....小白你发什么神经....咳....”展耀没想到白羽瞳突然那么坦率，一口面条险些噎着，“干嘛突然说这个，我....我明天就回去了。”

“你吃慢点，别呛着。”

“不吃了，差不多饱了。”展耀转着盘子里最后一口面条，肚皮已经填了9分饱。

“可是我还饿着。”

展耀看了看时间，现在香港还是早上，按照白羽瞳的生活作息，应该早就吃完早餐了，还没等他疑惑多一秒，男人欠揍的声音响起，“我那儿饿了，想要吃猫儿～”

猫眼瞪圆，一秒就了解到男人的意思，“白羽瞳！！”展耀险些没有顾忌到自己所在的场合叫出了声，语气里皆是警告的意味，这只臭老鼠，什么时候变得那么不正经。

“怎么，羞了？上次趁我出差用我内裤自慰的人不是展大博士你吗？”只听声音，展耀眼前几乎都浮现出白羽瞳那张轻佻的笑颜，想起来展耀还是有些羞涩。身体不禁回忆起那次激烈的性爱，鼻尖仿若闻道了白羽瞳内裤的味道，思绪如同打开了阀门的水库，只要想起一点点，剩下的就接二连三的涌出。

“猫儿，这几天我不在身边，你有没有像那次一样自己做过，躺在酒店的床上，张开腿，用按摩棒干自己？或者说跪在床铺上，小屁股翘得老高，用手指自己插进去玩。”白羽瞳的声音低了几分，内置耳机让展耀只觉得对方就凑在耳边说话，酥酥麻麻的，热量渐渐涌上。明明可以拿下耳机、挂断电话，不去理会白羽瞳的胡言乱语，可手却一点不想动，“猫儿....有没有?”

展耀下意识的摇摇头，才发现对方看不见，转而小声的说了句没有，连他自己都发现，此时的声音有多沙哑。

“那么乖？可惜我不在身边，不然就可以检查一下是真是假。不用润滑液，用手指捅进你的小屁股，看看是不是可以轻松塞进去。”白羽瞳不知羞耻的继续开口，“如果小屁股死死咬住我，那就说明你是乖猫儿.....也不是，展博士的身体被开发的那么好，要是不小心戳到你那点，就会自己流水，搞得湿哒哒的还能拉丝。”

“小白.....”左耳不断传来的声音让展耀都有了画面感，好像白羽瞳就站在他身边，用食指亵玩他的身体。后穴一缩一缩的已然有了感觉，被白羽瞳无数次穿刺过的身体经不起一点挑逗，展耀知道自己完蛋了，在一百多号人的宴会厅上被白羽瞳的几句话撩出了感觉。

白羽瞳还在说，他知道展耀没有挂断电话，并且有了反应。

“你没想着我自己玩真可惜，我昨晚可是想着展博士自己来了一发呢。”白羽瞳开口，说着更为羞人的话语，“你走的第二天我就后悔了，我干嘛要把被单都换了，躺在上面都没了你的味道，只能勉强从枕头上嗅出一些。你知道我下边有多硬吗，可是你在开会，我不能打给你。我只能脱了裤子闻着枕头自己撸，我的手一点都不舒服，怎么摸、捏都没有想要的感觉，根本比不上你的小屁股，又热、又紧，还会自己咬我，特别棒，真的。”

展耀脸涨的通红不说话，任由电话那头的白羽瞳继续造次，“我只能想着我现在肏的不是自己右手而是你，想着你在我耳边喘着，哭着喊着叫我再重点、深点，如果我不满足，你还会扭着屁股自己蹭上来，夹着的我那话儿死紧。”

“猫儿，你知道吗，你有时候诚实，有时候却口是心非的很，明明被我干得爽死了，却又叫着小白，小白不要干了。红着眼，挂着泪，只有这时候牙尖嘴利的展博士才会连话都说不利索。”

“小耀.....我真的好想你，你能不能叫叫我名字？”白羽瞳的声音带着蛊惑的魔力，展耀退后至角落得不能更角落的地方，小心翼翼的开口，“白羽瞳，你到底....”

“嘘....别说后面的...就叫我的名字...我想听...”

“小白....你....”就在展耀浑身燥热，欲念越发强烈的时候，一道声音打断了他的话头，“Yao~你怎么一个人站在这儿？”

展耀并不知道，作为会场里少有的年轻优秀学者，又是少见的漂亮东方面孔，他本就受到瞩目。只是一向为人清冷不善言笑，拒人千里之外的气场太重，让人不敢亲近。此时与白羽瞳的一通电话，打的面露红潮，素来冷峻的面容平添了几分娇俏，巴掌大的小脸变得生动起来，着实讨人喜欢得紧。

胆大一点的老外自然不愿意放过这个搭讪的机会，走到展耀边上搭起话来。

下半身起着反应，沉浸在与白羽瞳的“二人世界”，展耀未做提防，被吓了一条。在高大的老外面前本就不占体型优势，如此一抖倒显得更像只惹人怜爱的小猫咪。

白羽瞳只听见一个陌生的声音亲密的叫着展耀的名字，雄兽的领地被侵占了一般，男人立刻警觉了起来，却不说话，体贴的让展耀专心对付来人。

展耀慌神了一秒便恢复镇定，只有还略显兴奋的下体让他有些尴尬。金发碧眼的高个儿男子没注意到，兀自展开话题，“Yao，你关于人类多重性格产生原因的理论很有意思，方便请教一下吗？”

展耀凭借不错的记忆力回忆起了眼前这个男人，虽然口口声声亲密的叫着他的名字，但算来顶多在会议上就一个论题发表了同样的看法而已。男人突然的亲近和身高压制让展耀有些不适，但他们这个圈子统共也不过那么些人，如果可以展耀还是不想得罪人，礼貌的摇了摇头准备寒暄两句就借机离开。

“现在不是很方便，如果有机会下次吧。”展耀尽量保持角度，不让对方看见他已经被白羽瞳挑逗起的欲望。转身想要退让，却又被对方巧妙堵住去路，“最后的宴会，别不理人嘛~放松点。”男人可能已经有些醉意，话语间染着几分无赖。

展耀别过头，不想与之纠缠，奈何客气被当做福气，男人借着酒意向展耀的脸颊伸出手，“你知道吗？你笑起来真的很漂亮。”

“我知道，我爱人说过。能麻烦你让一下吗，我想去透透气。”展耀扯了扯嘴角，眼底没有一丝笑意，相较于对方较小的个子却迸发出不小的威慑力，冷冽的眼神让男人后退一步，不再阻拦。

白羽瞳相信展耀有足够的能力应对那些苍蝇一般的追求者，全程没有插话，只是到最后一句爱人钻进他的耳朵，烧的警官心里甜蜜蜜的，“展耀，你真帅。”

“你还说，都是你在那里瞎扯。”

白羽瞳也知道展耀动情时有多诱人，确实不该让别人看到展耀这幅模样，一晚上可不知道要多多少竞争对手。

“你离开会场了？”白羽瞳问到，展耀那边的鼓噪的声音少了些许，音乐声也越来越远。

“嗯，去盥洗室冲把脸，有些上头，清醒一下。”

白羽瞳果然听见有水声，其实很多时候，光靠听的就能猜到那里发生了什么。男人知道展耀用凉水冲脸不仅是想要消去酒意，怕不是连下半身的欲望也一起消了。

白羽瞳自不会让其得逞。

展耀拿手帕擦了下脸，听见白羽瞳不怀好意的声音又起，“小耀，你还硬着吧？”

一秒的迟疑就让白警官抓住了把柄，“猫儿，去隔间。”明明是温柔到不行的话语，却带着让展耀无法拒绝的蛊惑，许是酒精冲了头，他竟真的转身进了隔间。

白羽瞳良好的听力让他没有错过展耀落锁的声音，“真乖~两个耳机都带了吗？”

“嗯。”展耀点头，尽管他知道白羽瞳看不见。

“现在，闭上眼，想着我就在你身边。”男人磁性的声音响起，“我正在摸你下面，鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，隔着两层裤子都能感受到热量。这一根还真不小，只可惜派不上实际用途。”展耀跟着白羽瞳的描述，探手抚摸过自己的裆部，隔着西裤揉捏着胯下的一团，忍了许久的欲望终于被触碰，展耀爽的加重了呼吸，而这，也一点不落的传到了白羽瞳的耳朵里。

“我拉开了裤子的拉链，哇，内裤上边已经湿了一块，展博士有点欲求不满哦。”展耀偷偷瞄了一眼，完全被白羽瞳说中，湛蓝的内裤上已经有了一块不规则的湿意。

“别偷看，专心，闭上眼。”

好像做坏事被抓了现行的小孩，展耀忽地一下闭上了眼，明明知道羽瞳根本看不见他的动作。

“还记得我平时喜欢怎么帮你弄吗，掐着你的根部，含住上面一大半，你会爽的揪我头发。嘴里说着不要却把我的头往下按，恨不得顶进我的喉咙。我会照顾你的马眼，你最喜欢我抠那里了，每次弄都会爽到咬着唇，我都怕你把自己的嘴咬破了。”

“小....小白...没....嗯哈....没你弄的舒服.......”展耀努力玩弄着顶端的敏感处，手指绕着冠状沟打转，指腹揉捏着头部，却怎么都不像白羽瞳弄他时那么有感觉。

什么时候开始，他的欲望被完全掌控在那个男人手上了。

“别着急，慢慢来。”白羽瞳安抚着展耀，“想想那是我的手，慢慢来。”

“可是你的手比我大，上面还有茧子。”展博士再怎么厉害也很难在这种环境给自己下心理暗示。

“猫儿，你这是在说你非我不可吗？”

“白羽瞳!”

“好好好，差不多硬就可以，现在你起来，一只脚跪在马桶盖上，扶好，屁股撅起来。”

要展博士在酒店公厕做出如此羞耻的动作，着实有些为难，白羽瞳又添了把火，“猫儿，你知道的，你的屁股可比前面还要敏感。”

白羽瞳说的没错，自从两人互相开苞之后，展耀前边的物件就没正规使用过，后穴却已经被调教的食髓知味。

确实有些饥渴难耐，展耀抛去了矜持，摆出了白羽瞳要求的姿势，西装裤卡在膝盖弯儿。身体前倾，屁股向后翘着，展耀看不见，却可以想象到，此刻自己的动作有多么放浪形骸。

“好软，展博士的屁股还是那么软，好像全身多余的二两肉都长到了屁股上。用手捏住的话会很漂亮，手指会嵌进屁股肉里，白花花的，让我想咬一口。”展耀后穴莫名的一缩，白羽瞳并不是没有在床上咬过他的屁股，臀肉被切齿刮过的触感还记忆犹新。回忆刺激着展耀的感官，原本不是用来性交的地方自动的分泌出了少许的肠液。

“手指插进去的话，简直就要被猫儿夹断了。”白羽瞳慢慢开口，声音粗重了许多，“你很喜欢我用茧子磨你那点吧，只要伸进去两个指节，就可以摸到。无论什么时候只要刺激那里，狠狠按着，或者绕着打转，你都会哭唧唧的求我快点进去，让你射。”

“....真的好紧，在吸我的手指.....嗯啊......小白....想你.....想要你.....”展耀不是第一次用后面自慰，却是第一次在白羽瞳的授意下自己玩。按照男人说的，中指打着转，搅动着体内的软肉，括约肌排斥的活动十分明显，一吸一吸的绞着自己的手指。探入两个指节后，展耀毫不客气，抵住自己最有感觉的一点，只是轻轻的揉按，从那一处迸发的快感就迅速四窜，“嗯.....好酸....好麻....哈.....”舒爽的感觉叫展耀软了腰，站立的那条腿几乎撑不住身体。

“嘘...猫儿轻点，你可不想被同事听见有名的展耀展博士翘起屁股在厕所自慰吧？”猫儿叫得白羽瞳浑身发痒，由其是腿间那一根，只恨自己没在对方身边，可以立刻接替展耀的手指，干得猫儿喵喵直叫。

“你要是控制不住，就把内裤脱下来，自己咬住。”白羽瞳压着嗓子开口，“就像上次咬住我的内裤一样。”

沉浸情欲的展耀一改往日的头脑清明，懵懵的照做，褪下长裤将深色的纯棉内裤团成一团张口咬住。展耀体味本就清浅，就算是穿了一天的内裤也并无太大异味，但终究是极其私密的东西。除却缓冲了展耀隐忍不住的呻吟，更让学者心中多了两分耻意。

听着展耀的动静小了，白羽瞳权当对方已经按照他的指示做了，继而开口，“猫儿，想象我就在你背后，把你压在厕所的隔板，蒙着你的眼睛绑着你的手。如果你反抗我就会打开门让你的同事欣赏你被男人压着干的样子，你只能乖乖承受。我掐着你的乳尖，那里小小的，但是我会把他们玩得肿起来，让你一碰就疼。我不会给你做扩张，比你四根手指还要粗的肉棒直接捅进去，你没有受伤，因为已经太习惯我的尺寸。没有润滑液，我们皮肤摩擦着皮肤，每次抽出来，都会把你的肠肉一起扯出来，你会被我肏的越来越爽，口水和眼泪会染湿嘴里的内裤。”

“但是你很爽，你喜欢我这样对你，越粗暴越好。你甚至还会向后摆腰，把我吃得更深，只为了填满你体内深处的空虚。”

白羽瞳的一字一句都好似助燃剂，将展耀体内的火燃得更旺。

脸贴在木墙板上，一手揪着自己的乳尖，三根手指快速刺激着敏感点，不比白羽瞳的大物件粗长，只能努力沉浸在男人的话语中幻想对方正在操弄自己。每次干到兴头，白羽瞳使出全身的劲儿干他的时候，他都会觉得好像身处汪洋之上，被狂风推着前进。

白羽瞳说的没错，他喜欢被粗暴的压制，他又不是娇弱的女人需要被小心呵护。男人的性爱从来都应该是狂野的、充满激情的、让两人都尽兴的。

展耀从不掩饰对白羽瞳的渴求，也不掩饰自己对性爱的需求，白羽瞳从他身上摄取快感的同时，他亦有收获。纠纠缠缠在一起，没有谁伺候谁，谁为了谁，他们就是一团泥巴揉出来的人，不分彼此。

强烈的快感削弱了痛觉，展耀放过了被自己揉肿的乳尖，握住硬挺的下体，前后一同发力，撸得手都酸了终于快要抵达高潮，“猫儿，射吧。”白羽瞳的话仿佛下了赦令，展耀精关一松，白色的浊液飙射上隔板。

“唔.......”展耀颤抖着身体，大口呼吸，口中的内裤掉落至地上，深一块浅一块.......

白羽瞳此刻只想亲吻展耀的侧脸，却奈何隔着电话两头，体贴的没有作声等待展耀缓过来。

直到几分钟后展博士才算清楚意识到自己干了多大胆的事儿，一张俊脸羞的比高潮时还要红，快速拉起长裤却发现地上的内裤。

已经脏成那样无法再穿，也不能直接丢在这个厕所，展耀只能将其捏在手里。

场外也陆陆续续喧闹起来，估摸着酒会也结束了，回房的回房，续摊的续摊。展耀估计一会儿厕所也会来不少人，害怕留下味道，只能赶紧用内裤擦干净了墙上的浊液一并带走。

打开门散着味道，展博士匆匆将自己掩入夜幕。

拳头紧紧攥着脏了的内裤，心里打鼓一般，白羽瞳不知何时挂断了电话，展耀此刻只想快点回到自己的房间。

不料半途却又被那个缠人的高个子老外遇见，对方这次有所收敛，没有再越距称呼他，“展博士，你的脸好红，没事吧？”

边上还有几个同僚，展耀不好再次给冷脸，只能更加握紧拳头期望对面这一群心理学家喝高了看不出他的异样。勉强撤出一抹笑容，开口“没事，有点微醺，正准备回房睡了。”

“还那么早，展博士你可是我们几个里最年轻的呀，要不要和我们去续摊？”边上一个男人也一起起哄。

展耀还在想要如何婉拒，腰间突然盘上一只温暖的手臂，速度太快，他还未来得及看清来人。手中攥着的内裤被抽走，熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音就在耳畔响起——那个不久前还在他耳边说着骚话的声音。

果然一转头，一袭白衣的恋人就站在身侧。

“对不起，展耀有约了，我们就不加入了。”明明是客气至极的话语，白羽瞳说出口时却带着让人不容反驳的强势。

在场的所有人本就是钻研学术的学者，就算身高优势再大，在白羽瞳这个做了近十年警察的人面前还是弱了几分气势。

展耀倒是彻底放松了，果然一开始搭讪的男人脸上露出了难堪的笑容，“那就下次再聚，下次再聚....”

边上几个只是凑热闹的人脸上至多有些好奇，白羽瞳不介意满足一下大家的好奇心顺便——昭示一下猫儿的所有权。

温热的吻在展耀的唇上短暂停留几秒才离开，同事们的欢呼迎来更多人的侧目，展耀恶狠狠的瞪了那只浮夸的白老鼠，转而才和同僚告别。

“爪子拿开，你怎么来了？”与大部队拉开距离之后，展耀才敢询问白羽瞳，生怕这只自恋爱炫耀的死耗子又做出什么惹人瞩目的举动。

“想你了，想见你了。”

过于直白的话语让展耀一时无法接话，一向嘴上功夫极佳的展博士也有结巴的时候，“我明天不就回去了。”

“可今天是你生日，哪有然你一个人过生日的道理？”

“我看你就是想找人陪你过生日吧。”

“那你要陪我吗？”

“你来都来了......”

来都来了，那就来一发呗。

白羽瞳另外开了房，美其名曰怕展耀叫的太响被同事听见不好做人，当然，这句话自然换来展博士两个白眼。

白羽瞳一入关就接到了展耀的电话，租了车一路开过来，早就被电话那头展耀哼哼唧唧的呻吟吊起了全身的欲望。此刻终于见到真人，那一把火更是压不住，只有他知道展耀脸上的红晕是怎么回事。

一踏进门白羽瞳就衔住展耀轻薄的唇一解相思之苦，吮吸舔吻的力道由轻至重，舌尖纠缠着对方的起舞，双手也不老实的抚上那二两肉。

没穿内裤，西装粗硬的布料直接贴在臀肉上，被白羽瞳的手指嵌进了臀缝。

展耀贪恋着白羽瞳身上的味道，只觉得下体再次隐隐发热，迫不及待扯去男人的白衣，咬住让他迷醉的唇珠。一开始的诧异过去，此刻展耀才真真正正的感觉到白羽瞳在他的身边。虽是求学了几年的国家，但终究不是故土，亲密的爱人特意赶来，心头的暖意让展耀放的更开。

不像展耀已经发泄过一次，白羽瞳一路过来已经硬得发疼，忍耐力归零，直接将展耀压在墙上下体磨蹭过对方的。

展耀勾住白羽瞳的脖子，浅啄男人的面颊，移至耳廓叼住自己为他挑选的金属耳钉，“羽瞳，我也想你了…”

白羽瞳等不及，解开展耀靛蓝色的长裤，布料落地，燕尾服开叉下就露出了滚圆的屁股，白羽瞳吹了声口哨，“猫儿，怎么不穿内裤呀~~”

“因为等着你来干我呀....小白，我想要，你都那么硬了，不会直接射在裤子里吧？”猫儿不是示弱的主儿，反将一军。

“那我倒要让你看看你男人的厉害。”

套房大门到厕所的路上散乱着两人的衣物，浴室的花洒喷浇着热水，细细密密如同春雨。

“猫儿.........猫儿....”白羽瞳仿佛饿了几天的旅人，贪婪、不知餍足，啃咬着展耀漉湿的脖颈，被水打湿的发蹭的展耀痒痒的却不舍的躲开。展耀也没闲着，白羽瞳上身的衬衣湿透，半透明地黏在身上，干练的肌肉让他血脉喷张。

想要舒服，也想要小白舒服......

学者纤细的手指不打招呼就握住了白羽瞳的下体，光裸的性器弹跳了一下。展耀只觉得手心烫得不行，却舍不得放手，快速套弄起来。

两具体格色泽差异明显的肉体纠缠在一起，狭小的空间充满了无言的喘息和亲吻。

白羽瞳挤出沐浴液，涂抹在两人身上，揉搓起泡。一双大手在展耀的腰间徘徊，一个男人的腰怎么可以细成这样，小腹还有一层薄薄的肌肉。不过瘾的慢慢上移，胸前粉嫩的两点是他的最爱之一，指腹上的薄茧蹭过，一会儿将乳头按进乳晕之中打转，一会儿又以两指夹住上挑，因为泡沫打滑失败了几次，只让展耀更加欲火难耐。

“小白.....唔.........我想要了.........后面好空...........”前戏已经足够，他现在只想要被狠狠贯穿，发泄出体内多余的能量，“你快进来....我刚自己扩张过了......嗯啊.....可以直接进来干我了.....”

白羽瞳下体一紧张，他的小耀都那么主动了，哪能不从。

沾着泡沫的手直接滑进股沟，两指撑开臀缝，沐浴液的润滑加上方才展耀自己的开头，小屁股轻易就被打开，容纳男人的三指，停止工作的喷洒无法在再掩去令人脸红的声响。

“咕啾咕啾”的搅弄声直击两人耳膜，色情无比。

“猫儿，你里面也好滑啊.........”

展耀已经软了身子大部分的重量压在白羽瞳身上，胸膛相贴，两人快速搏动的心跳交织在一起。

白羽瞳抬起展耀的右腿架在腿弯，重心一歪，展耀赶忙勾住白羽瞳的颈子，下一刻后穴就被粗硬的龟头抵住，烫的后穴一缩，似在热烈欢迎。

看似紧闭的入口被慢慢顶开，体内被慢慢破开，展耀张口咬住白羽瞳的肩膀，“嗯....啊哈......”展耀彻头彻尾的勾引举动换来肉根的整根没入，闷哼一声，黏膜就被肉棒完全撑开。

下一秒男人就开始不客气的挺送性器，展耀仅靠一条腿勉强站立，几乎所有的重量都压制在结合处，让肉棒入得极深。

“....啊啊.........唔.........好深..........羽瞳..........小白.....肉棒好大....”心理学博士迷迷糊糊地发出淫浪叫声，明明嘴上喊着好深，屁股却主动的收缩，紧紧夹住肉棒，几乎可以描绘出硕大的棍状物上青筋凸起。

白羽瞳毫不客气，将展耀压在大理石墙上，背后的冰凉与胸前的火热煎熬着心理学博士，“猫儿......你好热....小屁股太紧了.......”穴肉搅得死紧，甚至有规律的收缩，不用想就是那只猫儿在使坏，揉面团似地揉着展耀的臀肉，将臀瓣并拢，就连肉棒抽出时也可以享受小屁股的照顾，“小展哥哥，我都要被你夹射了........”

只有这种时候白羽瞳才会使坏祭出童年时候撒娇的语调，唤他一句小展哥哥，展耀又气又羞，捏着白羽瞳的腰侧，“死老鼠.....你这是......嗯..啊.........这是早泄....得治.....”额前的发丝被顶的乱晃，展耀喘着粗气反驳。

白羽瞳轻笑一声，“我是不是早泄....小展哥哥最清楚吧?”说完用力一顶，硕大的头部戳刺到深处，叫展耀产生被顶到胃的错觉。

实在太长了....

交合处的沐浴液被拍打出无数的白色泡沫，涨红的肉根在粉嫩的入口快速抽插，穴肉撑到最开不留一丝褶皱，箍住在他内部横冲直撞的肉茎。展耀被顶得不行，双手从白羽瞳腋下穿过，攥着湿透的衬衫，生生将衬衣落下半截后又直接搔挠着结实的背脊，蜿蜒的汗水滑过展耀的指尖，斜方肌被抓出一条条红痕，昭示着性爱的激烈。

“还真是只爱挠人的猫儿....”轻微的疼痛只让白警官更为亢奋，干脆托住展耀，让对方的双腿盘在自己腰上，大腿内侧皮肤的滑嫩之感从腰间传来，白羽瞳红着眸子好像一只发狂的野兽，在他的雌兽身上宣泄着所有欲求。

平素锻炼出的腱子肉此刻正在为荒唐的性爱服务，公狗腰快速款摆不知疲累，“小展哥哥.....爽不爽.......”凸起的冠状沟一次次搔刮过前列腺，每次都引得展耀轻颤，张着口仿若离了水的鱼，身上已经不知道是谁的汗水还是浴液。

“......唔......好舒服.....不要一直顶那里......会......会坏的.....让我缓缓......啊..！小白！”展耀眸子噙满快乐的泪水，过度刺激让青年连口液都来不及咽下，顺着唇角留下。

“不用缓......觉得舒服就射....反正我们有一整晚的时间....”白羽瞳坏心眼根本不准备放过展耀，反而火上浇油，握住展耀的挺立快速撸动。尺寸惊人的肉棒也一并加速，每一次抽插都用力到扯出媚肉。

展耀动情的模样着实好看，黝黑深邃的眸子中完完全全只映衬着他的脸，小巧粉嫩的鼻尖一吸一吸，唇上如同抹了胭脂一般透红，好像被人欺负惨了。真叫白羽瞳不舍得放开，甚至涌上几丝悔意，如果再早一点，再早一点，甚至在猫儿还没成年就让他变成自己的就好了......

“小白....嗯....哈......白.......要被肏死了.....小穴要被干成小白肉棒的形状了......嗯哈.....好爽......要丢了.....轻...轻点儿......”

叫得那么浪，哪里是要轻点，分明就是勾人干死他。

“不会死的....不过我确实想把你肏成我的形状......猫儿，你是我的....”白羽瞳堵住展耀的唇，彻底放开了干，卵蛋每次都用力拍打在柔软的臀瓣，褶皱的双球和光滑的屁股蛋之间拉起一条条湿乎乎的银丝又快速叠合消逝，“猫儿.....射吧....”

“唔......”展耀仰着头，指甲嵌入肌肉留下八道月牙弯，下身在白羽瞳扣弄马眼的一瞬再也无法忍耐，达到了巅峰。

细密的亲吻星星点点落在展耀上身的每一处，白羽瞳没有停下操弄的身体，肉头碾过敏感点延长着展耀的高潮，“猫儿....我要射了....”

展耀紧缩的肠壁吸住白羽瞳的肉物不放，誓要让囊袋里的存货交代在自己体内，男人咬着牙，坚毅的自制力终究没有抵过温柔窟，巨茎颤抖着将精液交代在展耀的屁股里。

短暂的缱绻后，白羽瞳的性器就着精液滑出了温暖的穴道，没有阻拦的白色浊液从还来不及合拢的洞口留下，犹如烛泪一般顺着腿根流下。

本想给展耀做清理，却被对方伸手阻止，“别弄出来.....等会继续....”

“小色猫，一会儿再射新的给你。”

等吹干头发，展耀在床上换了三个姿势都没见白羽瞳扑上来，正觉奇怪，门口就来了客房服务。

白羽瞳仅下身围着白色浴巾就打开了门，展耀好奇的跟上，就见门外站着的女侍应生眼睛都快黏在白羽瞳身上了。

展耀掩着嘴笑，这个骚包老鼠，估计没想到深夜还会有女性服务员，不好意思的赔着礼。

万一被当做性骚扰就不好了，展耀上前搂住爱人的腰，还捏了捏屁股，故作轻佻的在白羽瞳肩头留下一吻，“宝贝儿，怎么那么久。”

侍应生的眼神在看到展耀胸前的密布的红点后千变万转，递过餐盘便走了。

门关上后白羽瞳一手托着餐盘一手搂过展耀，“宝贝儿？让你久等了。”

“你可闭嘴吧。”

“说真的，展耀，生日快乐。”白羽瞳突然正经，掀开盖子，小巧的生日蛋糕置放在中间，“明年我亲手给你做一个。”

“好。”展耀笑着回答，吻上白羽瞳的唇。

午夜刚过，展耀看着被吃到只剩半个的小蛋糕，拿着塑料小刀切了一个小三角，“小白，那我就借花献福，也祝你生日快乐~”

“不不不不，我的蛋糕，我也准备好了~~”

说着白羽瞳就将奶油抹到了展耀的脸颊，趁爱人还未反应就束住对方的双手将其扑倒在床上。

待展耀的双手重新恢复自由时，他已经成了浑身沾着奶油，胸乳贴着草莓片的猫猫蛋糕啦~~

猫猫那么可爱，怎么可以吃猫猫！！！

白羽瞳：我的猫猫，要你管？

END

**Author's Note:**

> 小猫咪不在家，当然是出门去捉啊~~


End file.
